Hanako Mizuno
Hanako Mizuno (''水野 華子, Mizuno Hanako) i''s a chūnin-rank shinobi of Takigakure. OC belongs to dennouparanoia. Page is a WIP. Background As an infant, Hanako was left in her grandfather, Keisuke's care while her parents Sozen and Kana left on business in the name of Takigakure. It was rare for her them to come home and as Hanako grew, they moved permanently to the Land of Fire to establish their base of operations. Keisuke raised her as his very own, protecting Hanako from anything that could harm her including hiding who her great-grandfather Eiji was. He had escaped the persecution of the Yuki Clan long ago and Eiji fled to Takigakure where he would marry Miyako and have a son. To Keisuke's relief, neither he nor his daughter Kana had the kekkei genkai that was passed down within the Yuki Clan and to his knowledge, neither did Hanako. In the beginning of part I, Hanako found it difficult to keep up with her classmates. With the constant criticism of her grandfather and teachers, she felt hopeless even amongst the students in the academy whom would ignore her for her lack of skill. Thinking he could make things better, Keisuke set up a rigorous training schedule that he believed could help Hanako but in reality isolated her even more from the children of the village and left her feeling more alone that she ever thought she could. Upon graduation she was placed on Kenji Amarante's team alongside Saku Kanzaki and Akina Chinami. Scared to disappoint her new teammates and sensei, Hanako did her best to participate as little as possible amongst the group which often lead to training and mission failures. Realizing the issue, Kenji began to praise Hanako for the things she did right rather than scold her for the wrong and in turn, Hanako’s confidence rose. Personality After encourgament from Kenji, Hanako began to show a much sunnier disposition and outgoing personality. Appearance During Part I, WIP During Part II, she wears a similar red vest with a midriff, short-sleeved mesh top. She has tan arm protectors and brown leg protectors again with the standard blue shinobi sandals. Her forehead protector is now blue and sits loosely around her neck. A brown belt holds her plain black skirt in place with a slit on the side to allow her to move freely and bandages wrapped around her thighs. Hanako's hair has grown out a little and whereas before it was neatly cut, it is now flared in layers. Abilities It is unknown whether or not Hanako truly possess the signiture kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan. She is seen later after the time skip able to wield a single move that requires the use of ice release but is never seen using it for anything else. It is possible that she pushed back the use of this ability when threatened by her grandfather and never learned to truly master the ability passed down to her. Taijutsu Summoning Stats Part I Introduction Arc In Takigakure, Hanako was placed on a team with Akina Chinami and Saku Kanzaki, to be taught by Kenji Amarante. Upon seeing her teacher, Hanako immediately became infatuated with Kenji which was a constant source of entertainment for her teammates, Chūnin Exam Arc Hanako was first seen standing among the crowd with Akina and Saku when Team 7 entered the room. During The Timeskip During the timeskip, Hanako and her teammates begin training vigorously, not allowing themselves to fail for a second time at the chūnin exams. The three of them passed, and were awarded the rank of chūnin and their Takigakure flak jackets. The three then began to work close with Shibuki, Takigakure's leader. Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Infinite Tsukiyomi Arc Quotes Trivia * Hanako's surname "Mizuno" (水野) means "Of the Water" (神), while "Hanako" (華子) means "Flower Child". * According to the databook(s): ** Hanako's hobby is antiquing. ** Hanako wishes Saku and Akina should stop fighting over the smallest reasons. ** Hanako's favorite food is okonomiyaki, while her least favorite is adzuki bean paste. ** Hanako has completed 43 official missions in total: 27 D-rank, 7 C-Rank, 8 B-Rank, 1 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. Reference All artwork on the page done by me. Category:DRAFT